


Somebody's Watching

by HeyItsEm (MrsHalstead_Soffer)



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tucy, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple, chenford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHalstead_Soffer/pseuds/HeyItsEm
Summary: Tim Bradford and Lucy Chen go undercover to bust a major drug deal.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Somebody's Watching

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just be here waiting for Sunday. :)  
> S/N: this fic was written before the promo's for Sunday (3x06) were released.

Lucy Chen was going to be honest, she hated undercover operations. But, when Sergeant Grey had assigned her and Tim Bradford to go undercover, together, she bit her tongue and began mentally getting ready for the op. Lucy, now an official P2, and Tim officially the Sergeant for nightshift, had not worked together in months, only seeing each other coming and going, and the few times everyone was off at the same time.

Turns out Angela Lopez had specifically requested the two officers to assist, stating “They’re the only ones that will work.” And what six month pregnant Angela wanted she normally got. The operation was simple really, go to the park and people watch. Specifically, people watch for a major drug deal going down and not get caught. The meeting ended and both were redirected to their respective locker rooms, their undercover outfits already chosen for them.

“I don’t want this.” Lucy said, wrinkling her nose as she was handed a bag, pulling out the outfit Angela had likely chosen for her. The leggings were a soft dark blue tie-dye, reaching mid-calf, the sports bra she pulled out afterwards matching the leggings. “How do you even know my size?”

Angela shrugged. “I asked Jackson.”

Lucy changed, gesturing to the outfit that clung to her body. “And where am I supposed to hide a gun or cuffs in this?”

A small metal canister came flying at her. “Put this and your badge in your bra, your cuffs should fit in the key pocket in the back.”

Lucy grumbled as she began storing things in the places she could, lacing her tennis shoes before walking out the locker door.

Standing outside of the door was Tim, wearing a black muscle tee and navy athletic shorts.

“Not a word boot.” He glared. “Let’s go.”

They stepped out of the surveillance van thirty minutes later, five blocks from the park.

“I’ll move closer once you two get far enough away. Chase and Jones are on the basketball court, they’ll catch the person making the pick up, you two catch the drop. The deal is supposed to take place near the pavilion in an hour.” Angela told them as she pulled the door shut.

“So, what are we supposed to do, pretend like we’re exercising for the next hour?”

“Not today Chen, think of it as one of our morning runs with Kojo.” He told her as he stretched.

“But it’s already over 80 degrees out.” She complained, beginning to stretch.

“Would you rather it be over 100?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

She huffed. “No. I just don’t see why they couldn’t have chosen an earlier time.”

Tim chortled. “Maybe because they’re criminals? Besides, crime goes up the first week the heat goes up.”

Lucy began doing sprints down the sidewalk, her hair falling out of its ponytail, bouncing in her face as she ran back and forth, becoming irritated she threw the long strands up in a high pony. “So what, we’re supposed to look like a couple out for their afternoon jog?”

“Pretty much.” Tim said as he jogged past her, waiting for her to catch up. “We wait until both parties have exchanged everything then we move in.”

They kept their strides even, though Lucy knew Tim could easily out pace her. Soon the park came into view, grass and trees vast and plenty, a large pond in the middle spewing water with a few children standing near, feeding the ducks, a basketball court and playground on the other side was just barely visible.

They entered the park, keeping a steady pace as they ran, making one and then two laps. On the third lap, Lucy found herself getting bored.

“Last one to that tree, has to buy beers.” She said pointing to a large tree near the pavilion before taking off in a run.

“Hey! Chen! Come on!” Tim yelled as he increased his speed, quickly catching up to her.

Lucy laughed manically as she thought she had the jump on her former training officer. Tim caught her easily, both tagging the tree at the same time.

“I won Bradford!” she gloated, her hands on her knees as she attempted to catch her breath.

“Not so fast Chen.” He glared, lifting the hem of his shirt, wiping away the sweat from his face. “We got here together.”

Lucy opened her mouth to argue when a soccer ball came flying at them, Tim stopping the ball with his foot.

“Sorry!” a girl, no more than eight years old apologized, stopping a few feet away.

“No problem.” Tim said as he kicked it back.

“Thank you!” she yelled, running back towards a group of other children.

Tim and Lucy began doing a series of cool down stretches under the shade of the tree before Tim sat down on the grass, his back against the bark as he stretched his feet out in front of him. Lucy moved next to him, changing her mind at the last second and resting her head on his thighs.

“Lucy…” he warned.

Lucy turned her head, looking up at him as she feigned innocence. “What?”

“What are you doing?”

“We’re supposed to be a couple so, I’m doing the coupley thing and resting my head in your lap.” She told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, turning her head back to look at the leaves and branches above them

“And how do you expect to see our suspect?”

Lucy sighed, sitting up. “Fine. Are you happy now?”

Tim grunted, as Lucy moved next to him, her back against the bark as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Wanna play I-Spy?”

Tim rolled his eyes. “This is a stakeout boot, not Where’s Waldo.”

“Cop eyes Bradford. I’ll go first. I spy with my little eye something… green!”

Tim decided to humor her, looking around before guessing. “The grass?”

“Nope.”

“That tree?” he asked pointing.

“Nope.”

“That tree?” he asked pointing to a different one.

“Tim…” she whined.

“Fine, that kid in the green shirt?”

“Which one?”

“Lime green?”

“Yes. Now, your turn.”

“I spy something… orange.”

“That basketball?”

“No.”

“That lady’s shirt?”

“Yes.”

“Really!”

“No. Give up yet?”

“Never. Ok, what about… that orange traffic cone.”

“Yes.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, it’s the orange traffic cone.”

“Ok, I spy… wait, your three o’clock, isn’t that our suspect?” Lucy asked, turning her head, smiling at Tim flirtatiously.

Tim glanced out of the corner of his eye before turning his head to Lucy, pretending to smile at something she said. “Looks like he’s heading towards the picnic table to our left.”

“Shit.”

“Do you trust me?” he asked, propping his right elbow on his bent right leg.

“Always.”

Tim leaned in, “Then please forgive me.” He whispered as his eyes glanced at her lips, his right hand softly caressing her cheek. Lucy gave him a questioning look as his calloused hand touched her, his body leaning in as his lips brushed against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed, her body leaning in towards his as her left hand came up, fisting the shirt beneath her hand, pulling him closer. Lucy opened her mouth, his tongue taking advantage as it swept over hers, the hand on her cheek moving, finding it’s way to wrap itself around her brown locks, pulling. Her toes curled at the sensation, a low moan finding its way out of her as he pulled back, the lack of his rough lips on hers slowly bringing her back to her senses.

“Holy fuck.” She whispered, opening her eyes, her hand still fisting his shirt as she fought to catch her breath.

Tim smirked, his own breathing heavy as he forced his fingers to untangle themselves from her hair, looking over Lucy’s shoulder, clearing his throat. “He’s dropped the bag. Let’s go.”

Tim stood, extending his right hand for her to take, pulling her up to her feet before intertwining their fingers together as they followed behind their suspect.

“Stop acting so stiff.” Tim mumbled, faking a laugh.

“Sorry.” She grimaced, mentally chastising herself to loosen up as she plastered a giddy smile on her face. “You just… took me by surprise.”

“I gave you a heads up.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Asking if I trust you then asking me to forgive you, are very contradictory Bradford. I don’t by the way.”

Tim frowned, glancing over at her. “You don’t what?”

“Forgive you. You can’t just kiss me like _that_ and and-“

“I’m sorry Lucy.”

“Yeah well, I’m not Tim.”

Their suspect stopped, his tail doing the same, looking around at his surroundings.

“We’ve been made.” Lucy said, turning her body towards his, her free hand landing on his shoulder.

“I don’t think so. Ten o’clock.” Tim told her, nodding his head to the shop on the curb.

“That ours?”

“I don’t think so, check the bike rack on the back.”

“Great, now he’s spooked.” She sighed, as their suspect began walking away again. “He’s going to run.”

“He’s not going to run.” Tim said as the man picked up speed.

“He’s going to-“ No sooner had the words began leaving her lips did he take off in a run.

Lucy yanked her hand out of Tim’s, taking off in a sprint, her small stature and lack of duty belt allowing her to gain speed as Tim quickly passed her, his long legs carrying him further.

“LAPD! Stop!” Lucy yelled reaching for the pepper spray in her bra, her voice echoing off the passing buildings and cars.

It might have been the criminals footing or just pure luck when their suspect tripped, falling to the ground, scrambling to get to his feet as Tim took the man out at his legs, tackling him to the ground as he quickly sat down on the man’s back.

“You got a gun?” breathed Lucy, jealously in her tone as looked at the gun in Tim’s right hand that was pressed into their suspects back. “All I got was pepper spray.”

“Cover me.” He said as he pulled the right leg of his shorts up, exposing the thigh holster as he re-secured his weapon. With her free hand Lucy reached around, digging for the cuffs in the back of her leggings, pulling them out and handing them over to her partner. Tim leaned over, reciting the suspects Miranda warning as he latched the cuff on the man’s left hand before pulling it around back, his other hand reaching for their suspects right, pulling it back to latch the other piece of metal on.

Tim pulled his bodyweight off the man. “Roll onto your back and sit up, we’ll help you to your feet.”

The man grunted, doing as instructed as another person joined them. “I didn’t do anything! It’s not my drugs.”

Tim raised an eyebrow as Lucy helped the man up. “Who said anything about drugs?”

“Well done Sergeant Bradford, Officer Chen.” Angela told the two as they walked the hundred feet towards the surveillance van. “It feels good to get out from behind the desk, right?”

“Better than staring at the mountain of paperwork sitting on my desk.”

“Tell me about it.” She agreed, rolling her eyes.

A shop pulled in, Jackson West smiling from behind the wheel. “Nice tackle their sir.”

“I’ll be paying for it later.” Grumbled Tim.

The suspect turned his head back, looking between the two officers that had followed his foot chase. “So, do you two get paid to make out like that or what?”

Lucy blushed as Tim coughed. “We didn’t- It’s not like that.”

Angela and Jackson gave each other a knowing look as they loaded the arrest into the shop.

Lucy cleared her throat. “What about the other guy, they get him?”

The other two officers decided to let it go, _for_ _now_. “Yeah, Chase and Jones were able to apprehend our other suspect and get almost a million in drugs off the street.”

Tim let out a low whistle. “That’s way more than we anticipated.”

“It is. Thanks again for your assistance today by the way. You two go load up and we’ll get back to the station.”

The rest of the day passed by in the form of reports for Tim and a lone domestic dispute for Lucy. Not that either was complaining, still feeling the burn and stretch in their muscles from their workout earlier.

Lucy had just finished pouring herself a glass of wine when a knock sounded at her front door. She abandoned the glass, not expecting company as she opened the spare drawer next to the fridge, pulling the gun out as the knocking began again, her finger undoing the safety before moving onto the barrel as she looked through the peephole.

Lucy sighed, her shoulders dropping as she undone the locks on the door.

“Tim.” She acknowledged as she opened the door, leaving it open for him to come in as she flipped the safety back on and placed the weapon back in the drawer.

Her company walked in, shutting the door behind him as he watched her move about the kitchen.

“You turn the safety back on?” he asked her as he kicked his shoes off.

She raised an eyebrow at his actions. “Of course.” She said, taking the glass from the countertop, lifting it to her mouth, taking a sip. “You staying?”

Tim hesitantly nodded. “Please?”

Lucy shrugged, stirring what was cooking in the pan on the stove. “Sure. Jackson’s not in tonight so they’ll be leftovers. Red wine and honey baked chicken in the oven with risotto and broccoli.”

“Smells good.”

“Drink?” she offered.

He shook his head. “Anything I can help do?”

“Nope.” She said pulling the chicken out.

“About today…”

“Is that what this is about? You coming here, just so you can spare me my feelings? I’m just going to stop you right there-“

“Lucy, wait.”

“Let me finish. I’m a big girl Tim Bradford. No, scratch that, I’m a _woman_. And I will damn kiss who I want to, even under other pretenses. I don’t regret what happened today and if we’re being honest with each other, today was a long time coming. I’m not meaning you and me undercover we’ve done that numerous times, I’m meaning you apologizing before you kiss the ever-loving shit out of me which I happened to enjoy more than I probably should have considering you’re here to-“

She found her rant cut short, the feeling of a hand on her cheek turning her head in the blink of an eye as those same chapped lips that were assaulting hers less than twelve hours ago, began attacking hers once more. It all happened too fast for her liking, him pulling back before she got to get acquainted.

“You don’t know how many times I’ve wanted to do that Luce.” He whispered as he pulled back.

Lucy smiled, loosely wrapping her arms around his neck. “Then why did you stop.”

“You were on a roll.” He told her, shrugging, his hands finding her waist.

Lucy rolled her eyes as her nails began to scrape over the hairs at the base of his neck. “What was I saying again?”

Tim let out a low laugh. “Hell if I know.”

Lucy slapped him on the shoulder before pulling back, his hands staying on her waist. “Let’s eat and then we can talk, I’m starving.”

“Me too.” He said, smirking as he let go. “But not for food.”

“Sustenance _first_ Tim _,”_ she said fixing a plate of food. _“_ some of us haven’t had anything to eat besides an old protein bar - which I found at the bottom of my duffle mind you - since this morning and my stomach is about to eat itself. I require food Tim.”

“You’re being dramatic.”

“Maybe.” She shrugged handing him the now full plate of food. “But do I need to remind you what happened last time you had to face a hangry Lucy Chen.”

A look of horror came over his face. “N-no.”

“Good.” She said fixing her own plate. “Now, sit and enjoy because I’ve had this chicken on my mind the entire day-“

“The entire day?”

“Ok fine, I was momentarily distracted by a lapse in judgement but most of the day then.” She said as a matter of fact, cutting the meat into pieces.

“Lapse of Judgement?”

Lucy glared, pointing at him with her fork. “Stop or I’ll start psychoanalyzing you. So, it wasn’t a lapse in judgement more like a really really _really_ good idea that I am completely onboard with.”

Tim laughed “You are so weird.” He told her, sticking a bite of food in his mouth.

“You like it.”

Tim swallowed, staring his last rookie in the eye. “Yeah, I do. And just so you know, I am onboard for this too.”

Lucy could not help the smile that overtook her face. Neither knew, in that moment where this new road would take them, the only thing they did know? Was that it was going to be one hell of a ride.


End file.
